


Flourishing Propensity

by tethrasing



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, other companions as background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tethrasing/pseuds/tethrasing
Summary: The Watcher and Tekéhu have a chat about Ukaizo on the Defiant only to be interrupted by Crookspur slavers. When the Watcher takes a bullet meant for him, Tekéhu realizes the Watcher cares for him more than he knew.





	Flourishing Propensity

**Author's Note:**

> It came to my attention that there's like barely any Tekéhu/Watcher fic out there, so I'm here contributing! This ship needs more love. Written for the prompt "just stay awake" for Tekéhu/Watcher for marigoldfaucet on tumblr.

Tekéhu closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sun warming his skin. Around him, the sailors crewing the Defiant called to each other as the ship glided through the Deadfire’s waters. On the other side of the deck, Tekéhu could faintly hear Quarin talking to Maia; it seemed he was making his usual rounds, checking in on his companions.

Normally, Tekéhu would have a story of a former lover prepared for him; he was very much enjoying their foreplay. However, this time, he had something else on his mind, something he wanted to discuss with the Captain.

Opening his eyes, Tekéhu watched as Quarin moved to speak with Serafen. Almost lazily, Tekéhu formed a watery fish in his hands and made it swim around as he waited. It seemed Serafen had little to say, because the fire godlike was soon taking the steps two at a time and walking towards him.

Quarin offered him his trademark crooked smile when he saw the fish construct sparkling in the sunlight.

“Doing that for my benefit?” he asked, inclining is head towards the fish.

“I say, Captain, I didn’t even know you were on the deck,” Tekéhu said, betraying the lie with a sly grin.

Quarin watched with interest as Tekéhu made the fish swim through the air around them.

“I know I must’ve said this a hundred times, but I’m always still blown away by your watershaping,” Quarin said.

Tekéhu felt his heart warm. He was used to hearing such comments from Neketakan nobility or various suitors, but it sounded different coming from Quarin. It sounded sincere.

“Even as something as simple as this?” Tekéhu asked.

Quarin nodded. Tekéhu maneuvered the fish over the ship and into the ocean with a splash.

“You said you wanted to talk?” Quarin said.

“Ekera, I did. We did not get to finish speaking of Ukaizo.”

Quarin moved so he was leaning up against the ship’s railing, his arms crossed.

“I have to admit, I know only a little about Ukaizo. What can you tell me about it?”

“It is an island, a city, a dream,” Tekéhu replied, “It was the best of our people before cataclysm buried it under ash and waves. Others call it the heart of the Huana empire. More still call it home.”

“It sounds like you’re committed to finding it, then,” Quarin commented.

“Ekera, but sometimes…” Tekéhu trailed off, sighing, “Sometimes I wonder if we lost the covenant for a reason. And if Ngati’s chosen should _choose_ his own path.”

Quarin raised a fiery brow.

“Are you asking for my opinion?”

“I could use some good council now, Captain.”

Quarin did not answer right away. Instead, he looked off into the distance, chewing on his bottom lip. Tekéhu watched as his fiery hair flickered in the wind.

“That’s a tough one, Tekéhu. On one hand, the Huana could really benefit from your leadership. You have noble ideals and you could help defend your people from the Royal Deadfire Company and the Vailian Trading Company. On the other…you don’t owe them anything. You shouldn’t live your life for other people, you should live it for _you_. You should do what makes you happy, especially now that you’re not stuck in the gilded cage of the Watershapers Guild.”

“Ekera, you have given the handsome fish much to consider. It will be a difficult decision,” Tekéhu replied.

Quarin gave him an easy smile.

“I have faith in you, Tekéhu,” he said as he lightly touched Tekéhu’s forearm.

Quarin’s skin was warm where it touched Tekéhu’s cooler skin. The Watcher let his hand linger and the moment dragged on. As Tekéhu opened his mouth to speak, one of the sailors called from the crow’s nest.

“Ship headed our way! Looks like slavers!”

* * *

The battle was a difficult one, neither side able to gain an advantage. Quarin was in the middle of the fray, great sword in hand and Edér at his side. Tekéhu heard Quarin’s battle cries ring out regularly and it assured him that the Captain was still alive.

Tekéhu was in the backlines with Aloth, Maia, and Serafen. They coordinated their attacks to hit a single target, but every time they felled an enemy, another one seemed to appear from below the slavers’ decks.

Tekéhu felt his own reserves begin to wane. Next to him, he noticed Aloth and Serafen flagging as well. Still, he pushed on.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tekéhu spotted a enemy rogue trying to flank Maia. He cast boiling spray at the slaver, sending him flying off the Defiant and into the ocean.

In the middle of the deck, Tekéhu saw Edér shield bash an enemy, sending her sprawling to the deck. Quarin swiftly dispatched her with his great sword before turning to face the other slavers.

Still, they were outnumbered. Drawing on his dwindling magic, Tekéhu cast blizzard on the large group of enemies Edér and Quarin were fighting, helping them cut down the remaining melee fighters. Tekéhu bent over, leaning on his knees heavily as he panted.

“No!” came Quarin’s strangled cry.

The next thing Tekéhu knew, he was being knocked over by Quarin’s warm, solid form as a loud shot rang out. They landed in a heap on the deck, Quarin’s slightly smaller frame on top of his own. Another shot rang out from Maia’s direction.

“Got him,” Maia called.

“Quarin?” Tekéhu said, unable to keep the panic out of his voice.

Quarin groaned in response, pushing himself off Tekéhu. He flopped over on his back onto the deck. Tekéhu saw blood stark against his own blue abdomen, but knew it must have come from Quarin. Quickly, he sat up and knelt next to the Captain.

As he suspected, Quarin had a large bullet wound in his chest that had gone clean through his armor. The fire godlike looked dazed and his eyes wandered, seemingly unable to focus. Tekéhu was distantly aware of Maia running to get Xoti and Edér kneeling on Quarin’s other side, putting pressure on the wound. Aloth was hovering behind Edér and Tekéhu could hear Serafen behind him, swearing profusely. Tekéhu brought one hand to cradle Quarin’s face.

“Quarin, look at me,” Tekéhu commanded, “Just stay awake.”

Quarin coughed several times, then gave Tekéhu the crooked smile he adored so much.

“Anything for you,” he murmured.

Tekéhu’s heart did a somersault that he wasn’t ready to think about. Then his heart did something else entirely when Quarin turned his head to kiss Tekéhu’s palm, leaving a little blood behind. No one had ever shown him such tenderness, not outside of the bedroom and not without expecting something in return.

Tekéhu wanted to say something, but the anxiety creeping up his spine kept his words from forming. Thankfully, Xoti arrived just then and took Edér’s place next to Quarin. Her holy healing energy filled the air around them. Xoti worked quickly, but carefully and Tekéhu made sure to keep Quarin awake while she patched him up.

When the damage to his chest was healed, Xoti and Tekéhu helped Quarin sit up. He blinked several times and looked around.

“Well, how’re you feeling, Watcher?” Xoti asked.

“Like I got shot,” Quarin replied, “and like I need a nap.”

“Yeah, the bloodloss’ll get you. You should feel better after lying down for a bit.”

Xoti glanced from Quarin to Tekéhu and back to Quarin.

“I’ll, uh, go get you something to drink,” she said with a knowing smile.

Xoti stood, shooing the Captain’s other companions away before leaving herself. Tekéhu watched as Quarin examined the hole in his armor and the bloodstains on his chest piece. After a moment, he looked to Tekéhu and saw the blood on him.

“Ah, sorry for bleeding on you.”

“Captain…” Tekéhu said, gently taking Quarin’s slightly smaller hand in his own, “Quarin. You have nothing to apologize for.”

Quarin smiled softly down at their entwined hands. Tekéhu would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the way Quarin’s fiery skin looked contrasted against his own blue, scaly skin.

“Thank you,” Tekéhu said sincerely.

Quarin looked up to meet Tekéhu’s gaze.

“I’d say any time, but I’d rather not do that again,” Quarin grinned.

After a moment, Quarin sobered and continued, “In all seriousness, I _would_ do it again. Just so we’re clear.”

Tekéhu sighed fondly as warmth pooled in his chest.

“Ekera, I would rather you didn’t. You’ve aged the handsome fish at least ten years today.”

Quarin smiled apologetically.

“Sorry. Wasn’t just gonna stand there and let that bastard shoot you,” Quarin replied, squeezing Tekéhu’s hand.

Tekéhu opened his mouth to reply, but found there was a rather large lump in his throat. Just then, Xoti and Edér returned. Xoti offered Quarin some water which he eagerly drank.

The three of them helped Quarin stand. He was unsteady on his feet, so Edér and Xoti offered to help him walk to the Captain’s Quarters. Quarin gave Tekéhu a little wave before he left and Tekéhu’s heart fluttered.

Quarin had given him a lot to think about, and not just about Ukaizo.


End file.
